


I Love You— Mostly

by derekstilinskis



Category: game of thrones, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is Team Sansa, M/M, Pissed off Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Team Daenerys, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinskis/pseuds/derekstilinskis
Summary: Derek and Stiles fight over who is gonna end up on the Iron Throne.





	I Love You— Mostly

The microwave beeped, indicating the popcorn was done, but even Derek and his werewolf senses chose to ignore it.

“Daenerys is gonna be on the Iron Throne!” Stiles protests. “She’s literally got Drogon and wiped out Kings Landing!”

“Sansa’s a better fit,” Derek says. “She’s actually intelligent. Half of the characters on this show don’t think with their head.”

“Daenerys is ultimately still more powerful,” Stiles counters.

“She was more powerful mostly because of her dragons, let’s be honest,” Derek says. “And two of them she doesn’t even have anymore! One she lost because of her lack of self control!”

“But she still has Drogon. In the last episode last week, it literally proves one dragon can still take down a entire city!” 

Stiles used to make fun of Derek for watching this show. Said it was nerdy. Until he caught a glance at some of the scenes and decided to watch it when Derek went to sleep that night. He bing watched three of them before going to Derek the next morning ranting about Jaime Lannister pushing Bran Stark off a tower. Stiles crosses his arms over his chest as Derek goes to get the popcorn, grumbling about something. Derek returns, switching the T.V on as Stiles shuts the lights off right as the episode started.

The episode comes to an end, and Stiles just sits there, mouth moving worldlessly.

“Did he just...” Stiles trails off, pointing at the T.V.

“He did,” Derek responds, smirking.

“No need for you to look so smug!” Stiles says, still obviously pissed his theory on Daenerys getting the Iron Throne or not. “Sansa didn’t get the Throne either!”

“Because there was no Throne!” Derek points out. “She’s still alive at least! And she’s Queen if the North.” 

“Touché,” Stiles says. “But BRAN?” 

Derek laughs and kisses Stiles for that.


End file.
